Drabbles
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: A story where, you, the reader, leave me a word to write, and I write a drabble for it. Simple as that.
1. Chips

A/N: Let the randomness begin.

* * *

**CHIPS**

* * *

"I'll trade you a sandwich for that bag of cheetos." Stan offered to Cartman. Cartman hugged his bag of chips closer.

"NO! These are my fucking cheetos!" Cartman said childishly. Stam shrugged and looked at Kenny's plate.

"Hey Kenny, I'll trade you a sandwich for...for...oh." Stan said, disappointed that Kenny had a terrible lunch. He had to eat a fucking moldy orange, nasty! Stan turned to Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, I'll-"

"No." was Kyle's reponse as he opened a bag of Fritos.

"Kyyyyyleeeee we're super best friiiiiieeennnds give me your goddamn chiiiiiiiips." Stan complained. In response, Kyle threw a chip at his SBF.

"Shut up and eat your sandwich dude." Kyle told him. Stan frowned.

"I don't want my sandwich, I WANT CHIPS." Stan complained.

"Why don't you go trade with Craig or somebody?" Kyle suggested. Stan looked over at said-boy, who had started grabbing some Lay's potato chips from his bag of chips.

"Dude I'm not asking Craig for chips. He sucks."

"I can hear you." Craig said from the table behind them in his monotone voice.

"I don't exactly care Craig." Stan replied. Craig shrugged and ate his chips.

"DAMN IT WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE HAVE CHIPS EXCEPT FOR ME?!" Stan complained. Kyle patted his back.

"Don't worry, maybe your Mom will pack chips tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: This is a new story idea, as you can obviously see! And you guys are going to help me :P!

What will happen: Leave me a review and say what word I should write for next, such as how I wrote a drabble for the word "Chips". Then, I'll pick one of the words one of you guys suggested, and make a drabble with that word.

Example: Someone reviews saying "You should do bracelet." Then, I would write a short little one-shot for the word bracelet...say like Bebe giving Wendy a bracelet or something like that.

I'll do about 100 words, and, depending on this story's popularity, and how random I'll get, I'll do more :P!

This is a fun project for me to do, and it's also my first time attempting this. So, now, type a review below!


	2. Sleepover

A/N: All right, I got a few words already! Today, I'll be doing "Sleepover".

* * *

**SLEEPOVER**

* * *

"So, you can come over for the sleepover right?" Kyle asked Stan in the hallway.

"Yeah. I don't think my parents will care much anyway. Where is it?" He asked.

"Butters' house. His parents went on an overnight trip and pretty much ditched him, so he said that he would like us and Kenny over for a sleepover." Kyle repeated what Butters had said to him earlier.

"Cool. So, we'll just walk together to his house right?"

"Yeah." Kyle confirmed.

"Ok. Let's go to class."

* * *

"All right, let's go." Kyle said, and the three boys (Stan, Kenny and Kyle) set out from school, until a certain whiny voice came from behind them.

"Where the fuck are you guys going?" Cartman asked. Kyle whipped around, and on instinct, glared at the overweight boy.

"To a land of magical rainbows and clouds called NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS." Kyle replied. Cartman crossed his arms.

"Well _Kahl_, I'll have you know that I have to be going to some faggy sleepover." Cartman retorted. Stan and Kyle shared a look.

"...where?" Stan asked finally.

"Butters' house." Cartman said. Kyle and Stan groaned in unison. "What?"

"Goddamnit We're going to Butters' house!" Kyle said angrily. Cartman immediately started laughing.

"Butters must be pretty desperate to invite you guys too! HAHAHAHAHA!" Cartman snorted. Kyle sighed.

"Should we cancel Stan?" He asked. Stan nodded yes. Amazingly, Butters seemed to "poof" out of nowhere.

"Wait! Don't leave me _with him!_" Butters whispered the last part.

"No forget it. I'm not going to a sleepover with him." Kyle said. Cartman glared at him.

"I'll give you guys $5 if you come." Butters offered. Kyle was about to refuse until Kenny slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Sure!" Kenny said. Kyle made angry strangled sounds behind Kenny's mitten.

"I'm going to go now." Cartman said awkwardly and started walking towards Butters' house. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

As soon as everyone had arrived, Butters unlocked the door, and Cartman went straight to the kitchen.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Cartman sounded angry, so Butters went into the kitchen and Kyle followed. "THERE'S NO ACTUAL FOOD!"

"We have spinach and carrots and-" Butters was interrupted.

"As I was saying, actual food Butters." Cartman said. Kenny entered the kitchen and began rifling through the cupboards as well.

"Bingo!" Kenny pulled out a bag of Cheesy Poofs. Cartman's eyes went wide.

"Kenny! Share? Or more like I take it from you while you're not looking?" Cartman asked. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Kenny said. Kyle grabbed two bottles of water(one for him, one for Stan), and went back into the living room. He tossed a bottle of water to Stan.

"Here!" Kyle said and plopped down on the couch next to him. Stan took a sip.

"Thanks dude."

"No prob."

"Well...now what?" Stan asked. Kyle handed him a remote.

"You can figure that out while I sprawl all over the couch so Cartman can't sit down." Kyle said and ended up hanging upside down from Butters' couch, with his feet on the top of the couch and his head almost touching the ground. His hat (of course) fell off. "Hey Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there any tape by you?" Kyle asked. Stan raised an eyebrow, while still flipping through channels.

"No. Why the hell would I have tape by me? What do you even need it for?" Stan asked.

"I was gonna tape my hat on my head, so that it would stay on." Kyle said.

"You were gonna tape your hat to your head?! What the fuck?" Stan said, laughing.

"I don't prefer having my hair out."

"Why?"

"Because it's a big pile of red shit that is considered hair. My hair has also consumed about twenty hairbrushes." Kyle said. He wasn't fond of his hair, that was certainly true.

"It's not shit."

"Wanna try brushing it?" Kyle asked. Stan looked disturbed.

"We're not girls..."

"I mean, do you really think my hair won't consume a hairbrush?"

"It can't be _that_ bad..." Stan said. Kyle pulled a random hairbrush out of a drawer.

"Here." Kyle handed the brush to Stan and took off his hat. Stan stuck it in the middle and the brush didn't budge.

"Oh fuck." Stan said, as he started losing a battle between his super best friend's hair and him.

"See?! I told you that this isn't brushable!" Kyle said.

"Brushable's not a word."

"Yeah, but I made it up for this specific conversation." Kyle told him. Stan looked at the purple brush stuck straight in the middle of Kyle's hair.

"How the hell are you going to get that to come out?" Stan asked. Kyle reached towards the back of his head and felt the brush. He yanked it out, with a yelp of pain.

"Ok." Kyle threw the hairbrush across the room. Stan seemed confused.

"Do you not ever brush your hair then?"

"I will...like once a month." Kyle said, shrugging.

"Let's stop talking about hair. Let's talk about how hot Wendy looked today." Stan suggested.

"...Wendy was wearing her exact same outfit..." Kyle said awkwardly.

"Yeah, but she makes it look really good!" Stan sighed. Kyle looked down.

"Cool."

"And how she-"

"Stan, I don't want to hear about your love life." Kyle said straight-on. Stan smirked.

"Is it because you've only ever kissed Rebecca, but then she became a slut and made out with everyone and then you gave up on her and you were losing your shit at my house?" Stan asked. Kyle glared at him.

"Spot on." Kyle said sarcastically.

"What are the others even doing?"

* * *

"KENNY! GIVE ME A GODDAMN CHEESY POOF!" Cartman was chasing Kenny around Butters' bedroom while Butters sat on his bed, twiddling his thumbs and looking worried.

"FUCK OFF CARTMAN!" shouted Kenny as he shoved another handful of Cheesy Poofs into his mouth.

"Um...I don't think-" Butters got cut off by Cartman.

"NOBODY CARES BUTTERS! KENNY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Cartman continued chasing the blonde around. Butters frowned.

"So much for a normal sleepover..." Butters said as Cartman tackled Kenny.


	3. Ring

A/N: I like to pick random words from the selection!

So, remember how I said there may be only 100 chapters? I'm going to say, hell no, there'll probably be a lot more :P

* * *

**RING**

* * *

"Hi Stan!" Kyle greeted his super best friend at his locker.

"Hi." Stan replied as he grabbed out a couple of notebooks. He also pulled out a small box.

"What's in the box?" Kyle asked immediately.

"A ring."

"Why?"

"I forgot to give Wendy a present for her birthday."

"...You forgot your girlfriend's birthday?" Kyle asked, shocked.

"Yeah."

"..."

"I'm going to give it to her at recess." Stan said.

"...What an excellent boyfriend you are Stan." Kyle said, crossing his arms.

"Cut me some slack dude; I had to put up with her yelling at me and stuff."

"Probably because you forgot to give her a present."

"Shut up..."

* * *

A/N: Shortest one yet, :P!

It's because I have about eight other words to write XD


	4. Kitten

A/N: You're welcome everyone XD

* * *

**KITTEN**

* * *

"Cartman! Hey Cartman!" Kyle called. Cartman whipped around.

"What do you want Jew?" He asked.

"Here!" Kyle gave Cartman a box and ran to a corner.

"This is gonna be so funny." Kenny said, taping the event with a phone.

"What the fuck?" Cartman cautiously opened the box and peered inside. Inside was a fluffy white puffball of a kitten.

"Mew?" It said.

"NO!"

"Mew?"

"FUCKING-"

"Mew?"

"YOU GODDAMN-"

"Mew?"

"SHUT UP CAT!"

"Mew?"

Cartman picked the box up and threw it at the corner where Kyle and Kenny were hiding.

"YOU FUCKING JEW! I HATE CATS YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Cartman screamed as both boys laughed.

"This is going to YouTube." Kenny said and uploaded it.


	5. Illness

**ILLNESS**

* * *

There he was. Sitting in his bed, coughing away. Kyle didn't feel so well today. The fact that it was a Saturday didn't really help. Everyone got to go outside and play around with friends or do whatever the hell people wanted to do, while Kyle had the joy of sitting alone in his room, depressed.

Just fucking great. Kyle was kind of pissed off that Stan didn't come and at least say hi to him, but he shoved it aside. Maybe Stan was busy _frolicking_ with Kenny and Fatass or something along those lines.

"Goddamnit." Kyle said solemnly as he flipped his pillow over. He was really fucking bored. Sniffling, he reached for a tissue and blew his nose. "Seriously, fuck sicknesses." Kyle said to himself. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, and Kyle hoped it was Stan. He was rather disappointed when Ike entered the room.

"Hi!" Ike greeted and sat on a chair, a water bottle in his hand. "Mommy said to bring you some water! And so I brought you water!"

"Thanks." Kyle replied. Ike smiled.

"You're welcome!" Ike handed the water bottle over to his big brother and left the room. Kyle flipped his pillow over again. How the hell did a pillow get this hot so fucking fast? It looked like nobody was going to come see Kyle in his "death bed".

Guess he didn't want to get people sick anyway...


	6. Spoon

**SPOON**

* * *

Clyde was pretty bored. So bored, in fact, that he decided to call Token and mooch off the snacks that kid had. It was practically Food Heaven over there, due to Token being filthy rich. Come to think about it, why did they call it filthy rich? They should probably clean their money up or something. Maybe Clyde should invent the Money Washer. Yeah, that would make a lot of money, and then Clyde could use the Money Washer to get cleanly rich instead of filthy rich! That could be a good idea. Yeah, Clyde was going to write that down!

Random thoughts aside, after Clyde wrote down the Money Washer idea down on a spare piece of paper, he called Token.

"Hello?" Token answered after a couple of rings.

"Hey dude! Can I come over?" Clyde asked.

"Hold on," Token said, and the phone holding waiting music came on. It was classical music, with violins playing, and an occasional harp strum. It was quite soothing actually, making Clyde sort of tired. It must've been around ten minutes before the music stopped and Clyde was sprawled out over the couch, ready to pass out. "Dude?"

"WHAT?!" Clyde sat up, alarmed that the music had been interrupted. Token flinched.

"My mom said it's cool if you come over," Token said.

"Please, tell me how it took you about ten minutes to find your mom," Clyde asked sarcastically.

"To be honest, it only took me two minutes, but then there was a good TV show on, and I kinda got caught up in whether Chad was going to die or not, and he did, by the way," Token said. Clyde rolled his eyes.

"I'm just going to come over now," Clyde said.

"Can you bring back the Tupperware you borrowed too?" Token asked. Clyde sighed loudly and dramatically, before getting up from the couch and getting the Tupperware from the kitchen.

"I have it," Clyde said.

"And the spoon," Token replied. Despite his efforts, Clyde started to whine.

"The spoon though! It's so majestic! I need it!" Clyde said. Token started tapping his foot on the ground, as if Clyde was late for some non-existent meeting.

"Give me back the goddamn spoon," Token said. Whenever Clyde left with some food from his house, he always kept a spoon, and Token started noticing this when he had about two spoons left.

"Dude! But it has, like diamonds in the handle-thingy, and it's so shiny, and all my spoons suck, and I just-"

"Clyde Donovan, you're bringing back the goddamn spoon! I only have two more spoons left!" Token said. There was a loud sigh.

"Damn it Token. The spoon is so...like pretty and-"

"Now." Token cut Clyde off and hung up. Clyde made a mental note to make sure Token didn't get the Money Washer machine he was going to invent.


	7. Puppy

**Puppy**

* * *

"But Maaaaaammm!" Cartman whined. "I want a dog!"

Mrs. Cartman looked skeptical. "We already have a cat..." She said.

"Maaaaam! Kitty's a total dildo! We should get a dog!" Cartman complained. They continued on like this for a while, until Liane finally gave up.

"Fine honey, we'll get the dog!" Liane gave up. Cartman smiled and practically ran out the door.

"Come on Mom!" He said while his mother grabbed her purse. Kitty meowed in annoyance; he already had to put up with this fat kid and bitch, and now he had to deal with a dog?! Frankly, Kitty was ready to go live somewhere else.

* * *

Cartman walked around with his dog, trying to find the other fourth graders. He decided that he'd go to the mall, maybe the Jew rat would be there, and Cartman could rub it in that soulless ginger's face!

Later, he saw Craig's gang in front of Sear's. Cartman ran up to them. "YOU GUYS!" They didn't pay attention.

"HEY ASSHOLES!" Cartman yelled again. They turned around this time.

"What?" Craig asked, annoyed.

"LOOK AT MY DOG!" Cartman yelled at them, even though he was right in front of them.

"Yeah, cute." Clyde commented.

"We don't care." Craig replied. Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'm gonna go show this to Kenny!"

* * *

"LOOK AT MY DOG KENNY." Cartman yelled at Kenny when he rang the doorbell.

"Cool." Kenny then shut the door. Cartman sighed angrily.

* * *

"LOOK AT IT GINGER BITCH!" Cartman said when Kyle answered the door. Kyle promptly shut the door. "Well shit."

* * *

"STAN! STAN!" Cartman yelled while ringing his doorbell. "STAN! DUDE YOU HAVE TO COME LOOK AT THIS!" Stan opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"Look at my dog." Cartman smirked while the dog barked. Stan shut the door. Cartman walked home.

"You suck dog." Cartman told his dog when they got home.


End file.
